


Kintsugi

by Ilyasviel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heart-to-Heart, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut will come xD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Kintsugi (金継ぎ, きんつぎ, "golden joinery"), also known as Kintsukuroi (金繕い, きんつくろい, "golden repair"), is the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold, silver, or platinum, a method similar to the maki-e technique. As a philosophy, it treats breakage and repair as part of the history of an object, rather than something to disguise.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Genji Shimada has his heart and soul almost as broken as his body. His youthful days ended the day his own blood tried to murder him. The day the dragons made the ancient legend come true. But between the hate and the pain, shining amidst the fog of betrayal, the light of another damaged soul called to him like a lighthouse. Jesse McCree has been the bandage he used to wrap together the pieces of his heart. Will they be the golden threats that repair their shattered souls?





	1. ~Whispers of the heart~

**Author's Note:**

> Overwatch characters keep talking to me XD why, muses, why???? T_T
> 
> This one was born from a smutty idea, and has turned into a tooth-rotting fic >_< sorry if reading it spikes up your sugar levels xDDDD
> 
> I'm in love with those two... they are tooooo sweet, and incredibly cute *O* 
> 
> As always, an enormous THANK YOU to my lovely [Ziane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane), who keeps motivating me to write and helps/review my fics to spare you the pain of dealing with my grammar ;) Check out her works!
> 
> Enjoy the ride into the sweet and cute heart of my McGenji ^_^ and please, let me know what you think about it! I love to hear from you <3
> 
> NOTES:  
> \- Jesse has lost his arm during his Blackwatch days and suffered a lot because he needed to learn how to be 'him' again (I even go as far as him being left-handed). Ana helped him with his new skills while Torbjorn created the arm.  
> \- Genji has been severely injured but never lost his 'body' after Hanzo's attack. Yes, he has spare parts, but his body is made of flesh, bone and metal. So no full cyborg here, just a man with a lot of scars, inside out, and some synthetic parts (like the arm and part of the ribcage, the rest of him is 100% Shimada :P)

The sound of someone sparring in the gym disturbed the silence of the night. Jesse’s nightmares had woken him up and he has decided to go outside and take a smoke, but the sound distract him enough to go and check it out. It was no surprise when he step inside the half lighted gym to find Genji fighting against the training dummy. He has taken off his mask, showing the scars that cover the lover part of his face. Sweat covered the few skin showing over the synthetic parts.

 

After the first years of sharing with him missions, troubles, nightmares and long nights drinking, Jesse’s feelings had changed to something he couldn't cope with. He has only felt this kind of warm and nervous sensation with Gabe, but all his hopes have been crushed as soon as Jack showed in one of their missions, stealing the Commander away with a knowing smile on their faces. But he will not risk their friendship talking about those stupid feelings that keep him awake at nights, ashamed and aroused at the same time, touching himself with Genji’s name slipping from his parted lips. His mind is screaming to him to go, but he decides to ignore it. Jesse leans in the doorframe, enjoying the show, saving the images in his brain for a future use.

 

The ninja is hitting the dummy with a purpose. Mu ren zhuang, he corrected himself, thanks to the many times Genji has done it. Quick punches and kicks, dodging the wooden arms of it, stopping the movements with his forearms, twisting his arms to hit both sides of each arm in a deadly dance. It is mesmerising. The way he moves. The fine layer of sweat covering his skin shining under the artificial light. The red gleam of his implants leaving a trace like cars in the dark night. Jesse can swear the rest of the universe has turned into a black hole, with him in its centre, a gravity he can't fight against. The thought makes him shudder. When has he developed this kind of dependance? No one but himself must be the centre of his world. But this guy, the man that only talks openly when the whiskey is running freely through his veins, has made himself comfortable in his heart, pushing away his preservation instincts.

 

He must have sighed, because Genji stops abruptly, turning to face him, a little panic showing clearly in his face when he gives him his back and moves quickly to put back the mask. They have lived this situation before, and Jesse has grown tired of it. The door closes behind him when he leaves his spot near the door, walking directly to Genji, who is leaning on the dummy, catching his breath. “Hey, don’t do that.”

 

Genji keeps breathing hard, maybe too much for the exercises he has been done, and this makes Jesse worry more than the fact of finding him at the gym in the middle of the night. The man didn’t even raises his eyes at him while talking, “What?”

 

Previous experiences has taught him to not touch him unannounced. Instead, Jesse steps in front of him, lowering his face until he catches his eyes, “Hidin’ from me. You don’t have to.”

 

“I’m not hiding.” The words come accompanied by a huff and a movement of the head to avoid Jesse’s eyes.

 

The cowboy sighs, moving a bit closer, letting his hand move slowly in front of him, to give him the time to push him away. When he doesn’t, Jesse uses a finger to move his chin up, making him look their gazes. “You are. Why?” Something was amiss, and Jesse convinces himself to act as the friend he is supposed to be. The same hand he used to raise his face, now pulls off the mask from his face. Genji closes his eyes, clearly avoiding Jesse’s gaze. The mask is changed to his metal hand, and the cowboy returns his right hand to Genji’s face, touching it lovingly until he opens his eyes. “Yeah, better that way. You are too handsome to hide behind this thing.”

 

His words seems to kick him in the guts, making Genji turn away from him, “Don’t.”

 

“Don’t what, Genji?”

 

His shoulders fall in defeat, shaking slightly, “I’m not handsome. I can’t be what I’ve been. I’m not even human anymore.”

 

Jesse ignores his previous own warnings, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to face him, hands digging hard on his shoulders, “Stop this fuckin’ nonsense. You are human. More human than some supposed human beings we faced lately. You may have some spare parts, but that doesn’t--”

 

His words were cut when Genji pushes him away, stepping back from him with an angry glare, “You don’t know a shit about it.”

 

The cowboy had enough of this crap, pushing the mask into his chest with more force than necessary, “I know enough about you! Because you are more than the wires and metal plates that let you function!” The other man just stares at him, surprised by his outburst. Jesse’s hand falls to his side, and the mask hits the ground with a thud between them. With a sigh, he dodges Genji on his way out, stopping in front of the closed door, “If you can only see yourself through my eyes, you will never doubt it.”

 

The sound of Genji falling on his knees stops Jesse’s hand before it reaches the lock of the door. A quick peek over his shoulder shows him the ninja kneeling in front of his mask, hands trembling on its way to pick up it. He has never seen him so defeated, and something in his heart pushes him away from the door. Before he can’t understand what is happening, he is kneeling behind him, wrapping his arms around the shaking shoulders.

 

Sinking in the hug, Genji’s breathing cames ragged when he talks, “I don’t know how to feel human anymore. I had those stupid feelings, those impossible dreams, and they are shattered to pieces every single time I look up to my reflection.”

 

“You talk about impossible dreams as a bad thing. But they are good. Even when they hurt like hell sometimes. They give us a purpose, a reason to fight or laugh even in the darkest times.”

 

Genji’s flesh hand grabs Jesse’s arm, making him shudder at the touch. The ninja keeps shaking, but not as hard as before, “What are your dreams?”

 

A fist closes around Jesse’s heart. This is the time. He can accept his feelings and risk their friendship, or maybe gain something deeper… His brain is still deciding what to do when his heart takes the lead. “You.” The words make Genji stop breathing, and Jesse kicks himself for it.

 

The cowboy’s mind is trying to find a way to save the day after the cataclysmic confession, when the hand around his arm tightens. “Are you serious about it?”

 

With a sigh, Jesse leans his forehead on the back of his head, whispering the words against his nape, secretly grateful of not having to do it with his eyes fixed on him. “As serious as someone like me can be. But don’t worry. I will not risk our friendship for this one-sided crush. I’m first, and foremost, your friend. Just — Can we just forget about this?”

 

Now is Genji’s voice lowers to barely a whisper, “Who says is one-sided?” The breath is stolen from Jesse’s chest, a whining sound escaping him. His arms lose the strength to keep him unmobile, and Genji uses the chance to turn and sit back, facing the kneeling cowboy. The surprise is written all over his face, making Genji mouth turns up in a little smile. “You never guessed.” It was more an affirmation than a question.

 

Jesse sits back on his ass with a grunt, bending his legs and leaning the arms on his knees. “Not a clue, smartass. You aren’t an easy person to read.”

 

A gloved hand raises timidly, and Genji rests it over Jesse’s, a shy smile on his face and a soft blush on his cheek. “I was trained to disguise my emotions. I wasn't very good at it when I was a fully human being, but now? Now is an easy act.” Shrugging, he pulls the hand back, resting it on his thigh, “And like you, I didn’t want to destroy the first true friendship I made in years.”

 

The cowboy lowers the leg, sitting cross legged before crossing his arms too, a smug smirk on his face, “Ok, pumpkin. Now that we have vented our feelings where did it let us?”

 

Genji fixes his gaze on the wall, the blush deepening in his face. “I — I don’t know, Jesse. I’m not sure about myself anymore.”

 

“Will you let me help you?” The softness in his voice makes Genji return his gaze to him, just to find him looking at him with a worried frown.

 

A whispered _‘_ _Yes’_ is his answer, and the smirk returns in force to Jesse’s face. For a second, Genji’s brain stops to work. He was the handsomest guy he has ever seen. When he looks at him with that true smile, the one that reaches his eyes and takes away some years from him, it makes butterflies fly free in his stomach. After some moments he uses to catch his bearings, Genji lowers his eyes again, “But I don’t know how.”

 

His gaze is still fixed in an undetermined point between them until Jesse’s face appears on his line of view. He has moved closer, at arms reach, and is bending his upper body to catch his attention. “If anyone can find a way, is us, darlin’. For now, will you let me hug you, properly this time?”

 

After the first moments of hesitation, while Jesse waits patiently for him to make the first move, Genji almost throws himself to Jesse, landing heavily on his chest and burying his face in the crock of his neck. Jesse giggles, even after landing heavily on his back with the extra weight over his lungs. His hands wrap around Genji while he grabs handfuls of the flannel shirt in his fist. Minutes pass languidly, with them just wrapped around one another. Jesse’s hands moving up and down his back, caressing the back of his nape, fingers losing themselves on his dark locks. The cowboy can swear that he hear him purring like a cat when he touches his scalp, making him grin happily. When his back begins to hurt from the hard floor, he switch his position slightly, but his bones keep protesting and he surrenders to it, “Do you mind if my old bones and you move to a more comfortable place?”

 

Genji almost jumps from over him, standing in a blink to his side extending a hand to help him. “Yeah. Sorry.”

 

When Genji pulls him up, Jesse didn’t wait a single second to wrap his arms around him again, whispering directly to his ear now that they are both standing, “I’m not complainin’ about the hug, just the hard floor. We can go to one of our rooms, or the communal area and sit in the couch. I was enjoyin’ it until my back has begun to remember me about the usefulness of a mattress.”

 

The soft sigh that Genji makes against Jesse’s neck makes him shudder slightly, and when the shorter man looks up at him, the cowboy’s heart stops beating for some seconds. This guy is something different. Even under the scars, he was purely beautiful, and his smile, once he let it grow properly in his face, is something to immortalise in stone. So cute and soft and perfect. And the eyes, Jesse can lose himself in them. The dark green of his eyes, with golden dots here and there, is mesmerising. When he is in full battle mode, a red light shines on them, giving him a fiery look, but it always softens when he looks to Jesse. His hand cup Genji’s face without thinking, making the other man gasp at the touch, lips parting in surprise. Jesse’s flesh hand is enjoying the touch, thumb tracing little circles on the cheekbone, a smile growing slowly, “Come on, handsome, before I can’t stop myself.”

 

Genji’s hide his face on his chest again, planting a soft kiss there, which Jesse reciprocates kissing the top of his head. At last, Genji pushes away, stretching lazily his back and arms, “Do you mind coming to my room? I need a shower.”

 

“Sure thing, sweet pie.”

 

With another heart stopping smile, Genji turns to face the door, beckoning Jesse to follow before putting on the mask. They pass his own room, but the cowboy resist the temptation to ask for a sleepover package. To come back here soon keeps being a possibility. Genji’s room is across the hallway, and they reach it soon enough. The ninja opens the door, stepping aside and giving Jesse space to move inside. It was a spare room, with a simple double bed, a wardrobe which he uses as arms locker, and a big holo screen. A nicely decorated trunk lays at the end of the bed and is where Genji moves as soon as he locks the door. The hard plates of his armour are pulled off one by one, and he stores them inside the trunk, while Jesse sits on the bed enjoying the show. Genji sees it, and winks at him before taking off the chest protectors. Jesse has never seen him under the full armour. He has been always too conscious about it to let anyone except the boss and the doctor to see him like that. And now here he is, laying back on his bed, watching him taking off layer after layer of protections, giving him a first chance to see him for real. Under the armour, he wears what looks like a stretchy piece of under armour, black like all the rest. Half his chest his covered with wires and plates connected directly to his body, but he takes off whatever he can. For the first time, Jesse’s sees the real extent of whatever the doc has done to him, and can’t fight a little sigh. Genji hears it, hands stopping the work to face him, a worried frown on his face. But before he can say a word, Jesse shakes his head, smiling at him, “Don’t trouble your beautiful head with me, pumpkin. I’m just thinkin’ about how much I will love to have a not so friendly chat with the one who did this to you.”

 

“You and me both, Jesse.” He keeps working on his legs, the reinforced joints of his limbs shining in the semi darkness of the room. “Make yourself comfortable. Want to see a movie?”

 

Nodding to him while giving him a thumbs up with his metal hand, Jesse follows him with his eyes while he goes to the bathroom, a little bundle of clothes in his hands. The comfy bed is too tempting, but he resists the call, standing from it and moving closer to the holo screen. After turning it on, he searches through the playlist until he finds a stupid action movie they like. A soft grunt leaves him when he returns to the bed, sitting on it and taking off his boots before making himself comfortable in a big pile of pillows. Sleep is calling him back, eyes fighting to stay open while his minds drifts. Genji returns and find him in one of the sleep moments, but instead of waking him up, he lies beside him, covering both of them with the blanket and resting his half wet head on his shoulder. Jesse mumbles something on his sleep, but the eyes remain closed. To Genji’s surprise, Jesse’s arms capture him, moving him closer and wrapping itself around him. Genji smiles against his chest, feeling something warm and almost forgotten for him blossoming in his chest. The movie sounds in the background while they travel to the dreamland, together at last.


	2. ~Smiles for breakfast~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second chapter! I've been strong enought to not publish it sooner xDDDDDD 
> 
> I'm sooo in love with those two >_< hope you like them as much as I do <3
> 
> Please, let me know what you think ;) this chapter, aside of the fluff and the feels, has more humour, with some sardonic comments from our beloved commanders *_* Enjoy!!!

Sunlight rays filtered through the window blinders. Jesse wakes up, warmer but not as comfy as usually. When he tries to move an arm to cover his eyes, he finds his arm trapped, and his eyes open, blinding him momentarily. When his eyes grow accustomed to the light, a soft smile appears on his face. Genji is laying beside him, resting the head in his shoulder. He looks younger, with his hair in disarray and half opened lips. Jesse wants to stay here forever, just watching him sleep, but reality will wait for them outside soon, and they need to get ready for it. After a quick peek to the clock, he sees they have around an hour until the meeting with Reyes. With a contented sigh, he follows the line of his jaw with a finger, enjoying the scratch of his scrub. Genji eyes twitch before break open, soft smile growing on his face when he sees the man in front of him. “Mornin’.”

 

The arm  around Jesse’s waist tightens when  Genji moves closer to him, hiding  his face on his chest, “Good morning,  Jesse .”

 

Jesse rolls over his  back , making  Genji end laying on him, eliciting a giggle from him with the movement. “Have you slept well,  darlin’ ?”

 

“ Pretty much . You make an excellent pillow, and a nice heater too.”

 

Jesse plants a kiss on the tip of his nose, winking at him while falling back into the pillows, “Glad to serve. But as much as I will like to stay in bed with you for the rest of the century, I need to shower and get ready for the meeting. Join me for breakfast?” Genji nods before rolling away and sitting on his calves. He stretches his back, giving Jesse a good show of muscles moving under the morning sunlight. “That’s a show I will love to have every morning.”

 

Genji blushes, not accustomed to praises since that ill-fated night. A playful push on his shoulder breaks the peace, before  Genji locks his gaze on the window panes, “Yes.  Go, and get yourself ready. I’ll wait for you at the mess.”

 

The bed moves when Jesse sits too,  cuping Genji’s  face with both hands, the contrast between the hotness of the natural  one against the  cold metal  one makes him shudder, “Cutie pie, you will have to learn to  deal with my praising.”

 

After a quick turn of his  face , Genji plants a kiss in his real hand, noodling at it with his nose, “I’ll try. Now go. I don’t want the  Commander scolding us because I kept you in bed.”

 

A sweet smile lights up Jesse’s face, and he lets his hands slide down, crawling to the edge of the bed and lowering his feet to the floor. He hisses when they touch the cold floor, making Genji chuckle behind him and mutter a _‘_ _man_ _up and move your lovely ass’_. Jesse stretches his body  like a lazy cat after standing up, raising the arms to the ceiling. “You are no fun.” He fights with the boots while standing, making a funny show for the man still kneeling on the bed, who looks at him with a shy smile. “Will you save a mug of coffee for me? Reinhard finishes the first batch too soon to my liking.”

 

“Consider it done.”

 

Jesse straightens his shirt as much as possible, throwing him a kiss before leaving the  room , walking with a swift pace to his room .  Even with the soft pain on his back, he can’t remember the last time he has been as well rested as today.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He didn’t cross path with a single soul on his short way to his room, thanks to the early hour. After taking a long shower, he leaves the bathroom relaxed and ready to begin the day. His dark uniform waits for him in the back of the chair, and he dress quickly. It is still autumn, but the mornings are cold in that base. Once dressed, he fixes the gun holster to his hip, checking the stun grenades and picking up Peacemaker from her stand on the wall. The last thing he grabs is his Stetson, fixing it in his head before leaving the room. Less than thirty minutes had passed since he has left the room, and he already misses the boy. _‘Dang, I’m doomed.’_ But the thought, instead of making him panic as it has done in his  early years, just brings a soft warm feeling to his chest. A silly smile appears on his face, and he keeps it for the rest of the way.

 

The mess room is noisy, with half the team gathered around the tables and the chirp of the coffee makers and toasters working. Genji is waiting for him in a side table, a pair of steaming mugs in front of him. The silly grin hasn’t left him yet, and it only intensifies when he sees him. The other man’s gaze is fixed in the hot beverage in front of him and is using its heat to warm his hands. Jesse gives nods and _‘howdy’s’_ on his way to the  table, falling on the chair in front of Genji. “Good morning!”

 

Genji’s eyes smile at him when he raises his head to welcome him. His mask is on place, as always, hiding his  beauty from him. “ Good morning ,  Jesse .” He pushes the second mug in his direction, the  clear brown of it  signalling he had added cream to it, just as he likes it. 

 

Picking up the steaming cup, he inhales it, the stupid smile still plastered on his face. They have done this daily for years, but today it has a new side, something more personal. Maybe are the little glances, the shared smiles, the discreet touches of their legs. But whatever it is, both are happier in this cold autumn morning, than they have been in years. Sadly for them, reality finds its way into their little bubble when Athena calls them for the meeting with Reyes and Morrison. Like the team they are, the stand at the same time, grabbing their mugs and saying their farewells to the rest of the team, walking side by side to the Commander’s office. Genji uses the time on the hallways to slip off his mask and sip the coffee, humming happily around the mug. He keeps being conscious about the rest of the team seeing his face, eating and drinking away from them. The only ones that has seen him without it were Angela, Reyes, Morrison and McCree. The rest may have had quick glances to it here and there, but never like he is right now, mask hanging from his hand while he sips the coffee with a happy grin. Jesse can’t fight it and spends half the time staring at him with a silly smile plastered on his face. Genji saw him, but instead of giving him a curt retort as he usually does, he pushes his shoulder, gifting him with a broad smile. 

 

They reach the door to Reyes’ office and Genji finish his coffee in a long gulp, before putting on the mask and nod to Jesse. The cowboy knocks at the door, waiting for the order to step inside. When it comes, he opens the door, letting Genji steps inside first and following. When they stop in front of the desk, they gave what can be called a salute to the two Commanders, making them laugh under their noses. Reyes rolls his eyes before leaning a hip on Morrison’s chair, “At ease,” he makes air quotes while chuckling, “soldiers.” 

 

Jesse shrugs, with his usual impertinence, “Bosses, you need something?” He puts his mug on the table in front of him, and Genji does the same, crossing the arms and waiting for the Commander to say something.

 

“No, we called you two for the company.” He huffs, shaking his head, “It’s not your first rodeo, cowboy.  You must have learned something about the chain of command with all the years you have spent here, kiddo.”

 

With a mischievous smile, Jesse straightens his pose, looking to Morrison, “Oh, yes, of course, sir. Sorry, Commander Morrison.”

 

Reyes’ beanie lands on Jesse's face, making the four of them laugh. When Jesse stores the bean on the back pocket of his jeans, Reyes’ grunt sounds loud enough to be heard outside the office. “Don’t even think about it, kiddo.” A quick movement of his deft hand, and Genji had the beanie between his fingers, throwing it back to its owner, the smile written clearly on his eyes. Reyes gives him a nod before putting it back. “Ok. Stop the--” The words die on his mouth when he looks at them, with half closed eyes. “Hold on a second…” Resting a hand on Morrison’s shoulder, he captures the blue gaze of the Commander, smiling fondly at him. “Did you see what I see on these two?”

 

The blue gaze turns to fix on the  two young  men in front of them, moving from one to another, while  Jesse and  Genji exchange a worried  look . “ Seems your  spidey -sense keeps  working fine, Gabe.”

 

Genji and Jesse keep looking surprised to the older men in front of him, but years of working side by side with them has taught them to wait until they are ready to talk. After a wink from Reyes, the darker Commander turns to face them, crossing his arms, “Well. Time to put the Commander mask again. We have a recon mission for you two.” 

 

The younger men in the room exchange a look, raised brows in surprise. They have never gone to a recon mission alone. A senior office always goes with them. None of them are exactly discreet or easy to conceal. “We are aware is not the normal procedure, but the rest of the agents are deployed elsewhere, and we need someone trustworthy on the field.” When Jesse turns to him with a raised brow, Reyes chuckles, “Fine. Someone who has a knowledge of the area and one trustworthy.” When the cowboy rolls his eyes, even Morrison joins the chuckles of the other Commander. “We need a scouting party on Santa Fe, and you knew the area well enough to mingle and get the field info we need.”

 

Jesse’s gaze moves  quickly  between Genji and the  Commanders , “The two of us, alone, in an  area still controlled by  Deadlock rebels? You sure have give it a good thought, boss.”

 

“If I didn’t know you as well as I do, I’ll be offended. But no, kiddo, you are not even closer to reality. Santa Fe hasn’t been under Deadlock control for years. Los Muertos pushed them away, taking control of the city.” He pushes Morrison’s shoulder before keep going with his discourse, “Until someone’s elite group freed the city from their control. Overwatch has keep the pace there for a long while. Besides… that’s our plan. We want you to go there, and just _‘live’_. Go to dinner, take a walk,  attend a party, whatever. You will be a decoy to help us find if the gangs still have any presence in the city.” 

 

Jesse is not buying it, cogs turning so  quickly  in his brain Reyes  can swear he  can hear them. “I’m not sure  about it, boss. I don’t want  someone shoots Genji because of me.”

 

The blonde has keep his silence, but now he lays forward, hands clasped in front of him while the elbows rest in the table. “Seeing someone important to you steps in harm way is hard, but you will learn to live with it. And you two will fight even more fiercely thanks to that.”

 

Their shared _‘What?!’_ just amuses the  Commanders . Reyes leans a  hand on Morrison’s shoulder, sharing a sweet smile with him before returning his attention to the younger men. “Jesse, we’ve been  together for  years . You are  like the teen son I never asked  for . Do you  really  think  I will not notice it?  And Genji , how long has it been? How many  years have we passed  together ?  You two only been oblivious to one another!” 

 

The two men in front of the table exchange a look before blushing a new shade of red “Whatever. I need you two there. You will be the showman, and Genji will be there to protect you, just in case. We want to, no, we need to confirm if any of the groups still have representation on the city. If you got tracked or attacked, we will know it for sure and will have an excuse to deploy a bigger unit there to push them away again.”

 

The sound of Jesse shifting in the spot is the only one that breaks the silence. He is not buying it, but can’t say no to their  bosses without sounding  like a spoiled brat. Genji, always the voice of wisdom in this tandem, puts a  hand on his shoulder, breaking his reverie with a soft nod. “Understood. When do we leave?”

 

Morrison chuckles, hitting Reyes’ ribs with an elbow, “Remind you of someone?” A huff and a ruffle on his hair is his answer, making the grin grow on the blonde’s face. “As soon as  you can . We have a transport  ready for whenever you  are ready . Accommodations  are ready too. You will stay in a safe house in a residential district of the city. The details  about the mission are on this  pad ,” He handles Genji a  datapad , which the ninja picks up and turns it on, reading it while the  Commander keeps talking. “ You can make a requisition for any equipment you may need, including clothes, medical supplies and weapons.”

 

Arms crossing on his chest,  Jesse huffs to them, stealing  the pad from Genji’s hands, “Fine.  If this is what you want, we'll go.  Don’t cry later when my sorry ass is full of bullets.” He reads the reports on  the pad , seeing that the city has been clean of the gangs for years, which surprises him. When he returns  his eyes to the  Commanders , he finds them trying very hard to not laugh, with Morrison grasping  Reyes ’ hand in a deadly grip, shaking his head in negation while the older  man is biting his lower lip.  Jesse rolls  his eyes . He knows  Reyes well enough to see the pun fighting its way out, “For fuck’s sake, boss, let it  go , or it  will poison you.”

 

With a  barely  suppressed grunt from the blonde  man ,  Reyes ’ laugh breaks finally , filling  the room with its rich and dark sound, “Damn right, kiddo. I was just thinking  about that bullets are not what  will fill your ass there, but hey, I’m not judging.”

 

The hot telltale of the deep blush covering Jesse’s face while his eyes roam over  the room , avoiding to fix them on  Genji , even knowing the other man  will be in a similar  state . “In times  like this, boss, I remember how much I hate you. Come with me,  Genji \--”

 

Reyes explodes in a new round of high pitched laugh until it is almost breathless, “Already practising the orders, kiddo?”

 

The sound of a slap is the only telltale of Morrison trying to stop him, but he can barely suppress his own laughs, and Jesse had enough, showing him the finger over a shoulder while leaving the room, not even stopping to see if Genji is following him. He storms outside of the building, needing a smoke like breathing. The boss has always had a gift to turn on his temper. Reaching the yard, he moves away from the door, leaning on a wall and lighting up a smoke. He has just taken a puff from it when Genji perched himself beside him. They are close enough to have their shoulders touching, but he keeps his silence, letting Jesse’s ire drain away, as it always do. Several minutes pass, and Jesse finish his smoke, throwing the fag-end to the ground and crushing it. When silence stretches between them, Genji moves closer, pinkie touching Jesse’s hand, “Hey there.”

 

“Howdy, pumpkin.”

 

“We don’t have to go if you didn’t want to.  It is a  risky mission,  putting yourself there as a bait. I’m sure  I can dissuade them if  it is what you want.”

 

Jesse moves his hand to cover Genji’s, squeezing it softly before interlacing their fingers, “I don’t like putting you at risk just for being there with me, that’s all. I can handle a bunch of gang members.”

 

“And here I was thinking I was a powerful cyborg ninja with years of training on my back.”

 

A deep sigh escapes Jesse, who tightens his grip on Genji’s  hand , “I reckon today is not my day with words. I didn’t doubt yourself or your martial power.”

 

“We can do it. And we will be there,” He frees his hand just enough to turn it up and rejoin him, fingers interlaced again while his thumb draw soft circles on Jesse’s wrist. “Alone, for at least a week. We can even try to have a proper date if you feel comfortable enough to be seen outside with someone like me.”

 

Jesse raises their joined hands, and plants a kiss on Genji’s knuckles before letting it fall again, “Honey bee, I will go with you everywhere. I yield to our Commanders. We will go to Santa Fe. I just wish they are right and the gangs are really out of the equation.” They were too enthralled with themselves to see the pair of shadows hiding in the opposite side of the yard. The two Commanders are leaning against one another, with Morrison’s arm wrapped around Reyes’ waist. They share a knowing smile, seeing the pair of young men accepting their feelings at last. Having passed the same phase as them, is good to see them finally stepping into it.

 

Ten hours later, Jesse and Genji are boarding the transport, a big trunk filled with their weapons and supplies, and twin bags with their clothes hanging from a shoulder. Reyes has said his goodbyes at the hangar, giving a box of condoms as a final joke to Jesse. The cowboy almost hit him when the Commander’s laugh filled the hangar before he ran away from his irated boy. Genji has just laughed and recovered the box, storing it inside his backpack before going to their seats. 

 

They were on the Swiss  HQ , and had a long trip of eight  hours is ahead of them.  They sit, side by side, on the back of the transport while the pilot announces the first stages of the land off maneuvers. Jesse loves to  sit on the window,  and Genji lets him, picking up his bag and letting it fall in the empty seat beside them. They fix the security belts and wait for the sickening  feeling of the vertical  land off . 

 

Once they are in the air, the ship will fly at high speed for the next hours, and they use the time to plan what they will do once there. Genji has never been in this part of the States, and Jesse craves to show him every special corner he can remember from his days on the city. Ignoring whatever good reason they may have, he wants to bring him to the Enchanted Circle, show him the places he dreamed about in his younger days, when the spirits of the cowboys and the dreams of turning himself in the righteous and reformed outlaw were the only things keeping him away from madness. In fact, he wanted to bring him everywhere. To the Blue hole to swim under the moonlight. To the Whitesands, to leave a trail in the sand while they walk to the sunset. Sleep under the stars at the Quebradas. Damn, he wants to walk with him, side by side, every single mile of the Chaco Canyon routes. 

 

He must have sighed loudly, the feelings clutching his heart in a vice grip. But then Genji’s hand cups his face, eyes shining with a clear smile wrote on them, and every uncertainty he may have disappears. With a shake of his head, Jesse returns the smile, kissing the palm of his hand before returning his attention to the pad in his hand, where he has been marking places and things to do. But the lullaby of the ship, the surrounding silence, and why not admit it, having Genji beside him, eyes closed and breathing steadily… the dreamland is calling him. The pad feels heavy in his hands, and he puts it aside, resting his head on Genji’s shoulder, startling him but just for a single second. Soon his head is resting over Jesse’s and in minutes they are dozing together.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are like cookies for writers! Save a writer, leave a comment :P


	3. ~Starry night~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter!!! Sorry for your glucose levels >_< but this pair are so sweet for me that I can't stop myself to write this <3
> 
> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

Night has fallen when they reach the military base outside Santa Fe. The trip has been shorter than planned, with good climate conditions and some help from the northern winds. Genji has slept almost all the way here, with Jesse dozing now and then beside him. The cowboy has been tracing a route of places to visit, but the discussion about it can wait until tomorrow, when both are rested and less sleepy. When the pilot announces their ETA in fifteen minutes, Jesse puts aside the pad he has been working on, stretching his back with a sounding yawn. His bones crack when he turns his upper body to face Genji, who is asleep beside him. The mask is in place, stealing from him the chance to enjoy the show of a very relaxed ninja, but beggars can’t be choosers. Just hearing his steady breathing, seeing the tiny creases on his face disappear when the tension is away from him… God knows it can be better, but it was good enough for him. 

 

Genji returns to the world of the living when calloused fingers follow the hard muscles of his neck, making goosebumps appear under the touch. His brain knew who is the owner of the roaming fingers before opening the eyes. The sweet scent of his flavoured cigarettes and the characteristic one of his aftershave, the musky one of his sweat, with sandalwood tones here and there… Jesse is the one making his world roll again. His eyes open, blinking to let them get accustomed to the low light around them. Jesse’s sweet face appears in front of him, with his hair in a complete disarray but smiling fondly at him. “Hey there, sweetheart.” 

 

His voice sounds raspy, like this  morning , and Genji has to smile at him, ““I’ll say good morning, but it’s too dark for that, right?” ” 

 

Jesse chuckles, moving closer, “Then I’m gonna  kiss you goodnight, darlin’.” He plants a  kiss on the  mask , just over the lips, making the younger  one gasp.  “That’s the nice thing about your mask. I can dare to do this. But we can wait for the real  one , don’t you  think ?” 

 

The masked man lowers his  face , doubt again crawling over him, “Yeah, I suppose we must  wait .”

 

When a  hand moves to  raise the face up again,  Genji didn’t resist it, finding a worried Jesse, looking intently into his eyes. “I said  we can wait .  Wait for the perfect spot, for the perfect moment. Maybe I want to kiss you under the starry sky of the desert, or walking together through the old city, or over a shared cake.  It is more than obvious that  I want to kiss you ,  Genji . But we ain't need to rush it?. You are stuck with me, remember?”

 

Genji’s natural  hand raises up to cup  Jesse’s face,  thumb tracing the curve of his lower lip. The cowboy’s breath catches in his chest, heat rushing to his cheeks, enjoying,  maybe too much, the touch. With a tilt of his head and a sigh, Genji stops his  thumb , fixing his gaze on  Jesse’s . “I’ll wait for it, as I waited for us to happen.”

 

After several seconds Jesse gets his brain working again, giving the ninja a shy smile, “ Cheesy .” 

 

A wink and a playful push on his shoulder is Genji’s answer. The landing  manoeuvre is beginning and they sit  back on their seats. By the  time the pilot announces their arrival, they are already standing with the backpacks ready. A car was waiting for them outside. An agent either of them know helps them to load the trunk in the  back before stepping inside the ship with the pilots.  Sitting behind the wheel,  Jesse waits until  Genji fastens his seatbelt to turn on the engine. They were in an Overwatch base  around eighty miles from Santa Fe, too far for Jesse’s liking. After the long trip, he wants to lay somewhere comfy for the next day and a half. But seeing how  Genji looks  around him with  eyes wide open refrains  Jesse of speed up their way. They were  near one of the national parks. Not a single village  near here to disturb the shine of the stars. Jesse’s eyes roam over the well-known landscape occasionally too. It is mesmerizing even for him.

 

Less than ten minutes had passed since they have  left the base, and  Jesse is already changing the plan.  His eyes land on a well-known mountain to his  left , and something in his heart pushes him  to turn away from the road. The truck they are driving changes from asphalt to dirt effortlessly. Genji stops his landscape gazing  to turn and face him. Even with the mask on,  Jesse knows he has a raised brow at him. “There’s a place I want to show you.” He points to the front  of the car with one of his hands.

 

Genji’s gaze follows it, finding a strange looking  mountain coming  closer and  closer . The lights  of the car bathed  everything in a yellowish  light , distorting  the landscape . But then  the car reaches the rocky side of the  mountain and  Jesse turns it off, letting the darkness claim their surrounding. They wait until their eyes get used to the lack of  light before exiting  the car . A sound of awe escapes Genji when he looks up. The Milky Way is painting the sky. Even the moon seems bigger here, glimmering and covering  everything in a pale silver  light .  Jesse has surrounded  the car and is staying beside him, beaming when the shorter man is losing himself in  the landscape . He puts a  hand on his shoulder, breaking his reverie, “Come. Let me show you my secret place.”

 

Genji nods and offers his  hand , which  Jesse takes gladly, pulling him closer when he treks the mountain side. They didn’t go for long before  Jesse stops in front of  Genji , blocking everything from  his eyes . “Ok, can you close  your eyes for the last feet?” With a tilt of his head,  Genji tries to  look over his shoulder to no avail, the  man is bigger and broader than him. A light nod and then he is closing  his eyes , hands grabbing Jesse’s arm. The other  man chuckles, walking backwards and taking extra care to make the short stroll uneventful.  Reaching the perfect spot,  Jesse makes  Genji stop, surrounding him and hugging him from behind, “Open  your eyes , sweet pie.”

 

The nickname brought a soft smile to his face, but is forgotten as soon as he opens his eyes. What he sees in front of him is like a dream. A little pond, surrounded by high rock walls. The still water reflects the night sky like a mirror, with the moon seeming to shine from under it. Howling coyotes in the distance and the sound of the wind were the only thing that disturbs the peace inside the secret haven. Genji feels in awe. The peace this place brings to him is overwhelming. Leaning back against Jesse, he turns his face to look at him, finding him with his gaze locked in the sky above, and a lopsided smile. “It is beautiful, Jesse.”

 

The sound of his voice makes Jesse look down, to the man in his arms. The smile grows wider on his face when he uses one of his hands to take off the mask, pulling up the forehead piece, “Yeah, beautiful.”

 

A shy  smile appears on Genji’s  face ,  Jesse is more than sure he has blushed at his words, but at least he didn’t flinch or pulled away. Instead, the ninja raises a hand, using a finger to touch Jesse’s nose, “Who's being cheesy now?”

 

With a shrug,  Jesse hugs him harder, burying his  face in his hair, “I reckon  I’m being gooey, yes. But  I’m only stating the true.”

 

Genji let it pass, just enjoying the moment, with a breathtaking landscape in front of them and a lovely man behind him. “What is this place?”

 

“This mountain wasn’t hollow before the war. It had caves inside, but nothing dramatic. Then, during the Omnic wars, a group of soldiers hide here some refugees while they fought with the robots. The news said a OR-14 has followed them, killing the soldiers and trying to slip inside the caves. But the survivors were lead by an old soldier, who made them leave the cave by a secondary exit while he took all the grenades he can from the fallen soldiers. You can imagine the rest. He killed the OR-14 and saved their fellow humans. The explosion created this. The locals call it _‘The survivor’s guilt’_ , because none from the lot that ran away from here had come back. But the soldier’s courage was recognised, and a statue of him presides a plaza on Santa Fe.”

 

Genji lets his gaze roam over the sharpen walls, and  the big rocks that decorate the landscape, “Wow. Have th ey come this far? I never knew.”

 

With a sigh, Jesse lowers a hand until he grabs one of him, interlacing their fingers before resting it on Genji’s tum. “They fought mainly on  the big cities, but  sometimes they attacked random locations, like what happened here.  We spent to many years living with fear…” 

 

They let the silence roll around them, comfy as a soft blanket, enjoying the cold air of the night and the magnificent view. But after some minutes, a deep yawn takes Jesse, making  Genji chuckle in his embrace while the cowboy exhales loudly on his nape. “Time to go?”

 

“I ain't like it, but yeah, I’m too tired. Not everyone here has gotten his beauty sleep.”

 

“Then I’ll drive.” Genji turns in his arms, interlaced hands moving between them, “We have a GPS. I can drive and you can guide me when we reach Santa Fe if I can’t find my way.” 

 

A bright smile lightens up Jesse’s face, and the cowboy lowers it until he  can nudge his nose with Genji’s, “What have I done to deserve someone like you, cutie pie?”

 

“Something bad, you, corny man.  Come on. Before I have to drag you to the car.  You are not a lightweight, my friend.”

With a slap on his arm, Jesse steps back, hand moving to cover his eyes in feigned indignation, “Oh my, that hurts! Right to my poor ol’ heart.”

 

Genji pinches his tummy through the clothes, finding near to nothing beside muscles, but wanting  to keep up the joke, “You are getting soft and  fluffy around the edges, agent McCree.”

 

“More for you to hug, darlin’.” It is obvious for Jesse how hard Genji was fighting to keep the chuckle at bay, burying his face on the cowboy's chest, but the little shagging of his shoulders betrayed him. “ Yes ,  sweetheart . I’m all  fluffy and hairy, like a giant teddy bear.”

 

A loud  chuckle broke the silence of the night,  Genji almost vibrating with it against Jesse, who soon joined him. “You  can be my pachimari, then. I slept with him for years.”

 

“ Yes ! Sleeping nude with a big smile on my face? I  can do that.”

 

The younger man hits his ribs, making him gasp before breaking in a new round of laugh. “Come on, silly cowboy. Or we will stay here exchanging bad jokes all night long.”

 

Both hands rise in surrender, while  Jesse tries to control his own chuckles, “You win. Giddy up, I’m right behind ya’.

 

The mask is lifted again over Genji’s face when he steps back, eyes still smiling, “Sometimes I don’t understand a word you say, Jesse. But I will assume is a green light to go.”

 

After straightening his clothes and hat,  Jesse gives him an lopsided smile, “It was. Someday  I will convince you to watch some of the classics with me.”

 

They were walking back to the car, the way down slowed by the drowsiness on Jesse, but Genji keeps a close eye on him, walking beside him with his arm touching shyly his lower back. Silence accompanies them in their way to the car, broken only by the sound of his boots moving the peebles on the road and the distant animals. The sky keeps giving them the show of their lives, with the bright light of the stars shining over their heads, and the moon painting the landscape in silvered tones. And when they reach the car, and Jesse stops beside it, taking off his hat and raising his face to the sky with a contented grin, Genji senses the world stop around him. For him, the world can end in that very moment, and the burned memory of Jesse under the moonlight will give peace to his soul. His heartbeats loudly inside his chest, and Genji knew he is blushing deeply. The feeling of love and righteousness was overwhelming, but not unwelcome, and the least of all, unexpected. He has been in love with him for years now, but never it has warmed his inside like now. Never the dragon has roared his approval inside his head. With a last peek at him, Genji lowers his face, taking a deep breath to calm his steading heart. “Give me the keys, koibito, and I will take you home.”

 

“I’m already  home , darlin’.” The way he looks at  Genji and how he captures his hand while passing  the keys was enough to make the younger man blush even harder. He knew, in the bottom of his  heart , he didn’t meant New Mexico… By the Elder powers, he was  in trouble . Big, hairy and southern kind of problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are like cookies for writers! Save a writer, leave a comment :P
> 
> Translation:  
> koibito  恋人  → Sweetheart


	4. ~Kiss me goodnight~

Nothing can be seen around the lonely  road the truck is travelling.  The pair of golden eyes of the car is bright in the darkness of the night.  As  Genji imagined,  Jesse has fallen  asleep as  soon as  the car has  hit the road again, and has been sleeping for the past hour.  Genji is not pushing hard the card, enjoying the ride and letting his cowboy rest. But  soon than he wanted, the distant orange glow of the city shines in the horizon. Civilisation eating the  beauty of Mother Nature as always happens. They have a mission, but for what  Jesse has explained between yawns before falling  asleep , he has all the intention of bringing him back to the desert and the mountains. They will see this  beauty again  soon . 

 

The road is empty around them and Genji uses the chance to turn his face and fix his attention on the sleeping man beside him. His hat lies on the dashboard, and he is resting on a bend arm against the cold window. His mouth is half open, tiny bubbles of spit in the corner of his lips trembling with each breath. Jesse looks his real age while sleeping, when the deep lines of his hard life soften. His metal hand rest on his lap, and Genji uses the moment to examine it. He can remember perfectly the day it happened, the months after that nefarious night, when Jesse has needed to learn how to do everything again. The long training sessions with Ana and the creation of his special technique, Dead Eye. It has been a hard year for all of them, and Genji wasn’t at his best then, needing too many adjustments to his still new body, and trying to push away the hate from the front of his mind. He sighs, returning his attention to the city growing in front of them. Genji’s memories always bring a bittersweet taste to his mouth. He has been an ingrate with all his team, especially with Jesse those first months, or well, years. He pushed him, offended him in every way possible, but the cowboy never relented, never let him win and force the world away. And at last, he has dug a passage to his heart, first as a friend, then as something more, now… now the word sukidoushi echoes in his mind every time he looks at him. 

 

Orange light from the streetlights fills the car as soon as they reach the metropolitan area. Jesse is too deep in the dreamland to acknowledge it, and Genji just smile, pulling up his hoodie with a quick movement of his hand, covering part of his face in shadows, just in case. The GPS has the direction of the safe house, and Genji drives through the sleeping city without a single doubt. He uses the time to study the architecture, plazas and churches they found. It looks ancient than anything he has ever seen in this country, and he loves it immediately. The navigation system guides him perfectly to the house they will be occupying. It is in a residential area and has a high fence surrounding a big garden. The car stops in front of the security door, and he exits the car with a side glance to Jesse, who is still deeply asleep. A lonely terminal lays secured by a biometric sensor. It turns green as soon as he approaches, and Genji introduces the security codes the Boss has given them, turning on the perimeter security and unlocking the door. The sound of the big metallic doors opening disturbs Jesse enough to wake him up. The cowboy is rubbing his eyes when Genji comes back inside the car, giving him a sleepy smile while he tries to catch his bearings. The car passes the door, heading for the frontal door of the house. The surrounding garden is lush, with the vibrant colours of the fragrant flowers capturing the light of the car lights. 

 

By the time they park the car in the garage, Jesse is fully awake, maybe a bit sloppy but totally conscious. Genji turns off the engine while the cowboy stretches lazily beside him, bones popping on his back from the uncomfortable position he has been sleeping. Jesse turns to face him, a big smile fixed on his face, “We will be living with style, darlin’. For once the Boss has delivered, right?”

 

Genji shrugs, unfastening his security belt before opening his door and stepping outside, “Yes. This house is a bit tad luxurious than what we are accustomed, but as you like to say, don't look a gift horse in the mouth.”

 

The sound of Jesse’s door opening preludes the head popping out from the other side of the car.. Jesse is already moving to pick up their backpacks from the rear seats, the box can wait until tomorrow, “I’m not complaining, just surprised. Better not say a word to the Boss until we are back, or he will send us to a motel as he always does.”

 

Beeps coming from the console near the inner  door signals  Jesse that  Genji is working on opening it for them. When a click signalling the unlock  door sounds inside  the garage ,  Jesse is standing behind  Genji , a bag on his shoulder, the other hanging from a hand.  Genji tilts his head to one side enough to catch his eye, “Welcome to our secret  haven , Agent McCree.”

 

Motion sensing lights turn on as soon as  Genji opens wide the inner  door .  The garage connects with a big kitchen, full equipped, with a breakfast table on a corner. Jesse whistles behind him, taking in the image in front of them. “ Haven , indeed. But I’m too tired today to investigate it properly. Do you mind if we retire early?” 

The last work is punctuated with single  hand air quotes, making  Genji rolls his eyes. “Sure, baby boy.  I suppose the bedrooms will be in the back, lets see if we can find them.” Jesse sticks out his tongue before walking away from him.  Genji locks again the door, using the terminal  beside it to activate again the perimeter defences and alarms. Following  Jesse through  the house , they pass a living  room with an enormous couch and a big holo screen, lights turning on and off while they move around  the house .  Jesse surprised gasp makes  Genji moves quicker until he stops  beside him. The cowboy had a  hand on the knob of a set of french  doors , looking  inside with a raised brow.  Genji spies over Jesse’s shoulder, peeking  inside the  room , finding a luxurious bedroom, with a huge bed, king size. It even has a divan  beside the double  doors windows over a white fur rug. “I reckon we have found the main  room . Heads or tails?”

 

Genji pushes him  inside , “Shaberu no mo iikagen ni shitara.” before looking the door behind him.

 

Bags hang from his two arms while Jesse stumbles to the centre of the  room , a mischievous grin on his face, “You know I don’t understand a single word of Japanese, but I  will assume it was not a compliment.”

 

Genji rolls his eyes before stepping near him and recovering  his bag from Jesse’s hands, “It means _‘Quit talking,_ _ will _ _you?’_ ”

 

“Eager, are we?” Jesse has let  his bag fall to the floor and has crossed his arms, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

 

Genji is already moving to the doors that  will probably lead to the bathroom, shaking his head, “You are incorrigible.”

 

“You wouldn’t have me any other way, sweet pie.”

 

The door hides a spacious bathroom with a big walking-in  shower and a clawfoot tub.  Genji takes a look around, taking in the luxurious details on it, “Maybe, but  don’t push your luck , cowboy. I’ll take the  shower first.” 

 

Jesse stays in the centre of the bedroom when the door closes behind Genji. He’s sleepy and the filter between his brain and mouth seems to be deactivated and he chastised himself for it. Picking up the bag from the floor, he moves near the bed, testing the hardness of the mattress and raising a brow, fingertips moving over the sheets… that was silk? He will have to discover how the hell they have access to a house like that one. But that’s a work for when they go back. Now he has all the intention of enjoy it. He puts the bag on the bed before doing a little tour around the room, finding a little terrace beside the double doors and a big walk-in closet. After recovering the bag, he moves inside the closet and puts his belongings in a side of it, pulling off his cape and hat, and taking off his boots too. Once done, he searches for their sleeping clothes and toiletry bag before returning to the room. The sound of the water running distracts him, and his mind can’t stop the images of Genji’s fit body under the spray of water. With a grunt, he pinches his leg to distract his mind, moving to the holo screen with the intention of creating a sound that will cover the one from the water and the images it creates in his mind. The big screen comes to life as soon as he touches a side of it, showing a menu to choose the program or channel. “Looks that we will not get bored. This damned thing has all the Hollywood archives!” While scrolling down, he whistles appreciatively when he finds one of his favourite movies ever, _‘The magnificent seven’_ and pushes the play without a second thought. The well-known melody fills  the room when he steps back until he reaches the bed, humming the song while he falls into the soft mattress. Jesse has seen this movie so many times he can recite every line of the script by heart, but keeps enjoying it just the same. He was so enraptured with the movie that he didn’t hear the water turning off, or the soft steps approaching the bed, until Genji jumps on the other side of the bed, startling him, “Holy cow, Genji!”

 

The ninja is laughing openly, totally stretched in  the bed in a pair of sweatpants and a t- shirt . “Sorry. It was too tempting.”

 

A black  shirt fly directly to Genji’s  face , making him laugh even harder. When the offending piece of garment is pulled from him,  the ninja finds  Jesse in front of him, with a barely feigned stern  face , but the lines of his eyes and the forced line of his mouth betray him, and soon he joins Genji, falling with him into the bed. “You are  lucky I can’t be mad with you for long.”

 

The fond smile on Genji’s  face makes  Jesse heart melt. The younger man sits up, leaning on an elbow and fixing his gaze on the screen. “ Lucky me, indeed.  Now go to the shower before the good part begins.  I know you  love this movie.”

 

Words he didn’t have the courage to  voice aloud crosses Jesse’s mind, _‘I_ _ love your  voice _ _more’_. The air catches in his chest, and he uses the distraction of leaving  the bed to disguise it. Once he has collected his items from the nightstand, he steps aside from  Genji on his way to the bathroom. “Enjoy the movie but stop it if I haven’t returned before the final combat with Calavera!”

 

Genji is pushing away the sheets and stacking the pillows in the centre of the bed, “Yeah yeah, partner.”

 

Jesse enters the bathroom when Genji falls unceremoniously into the pile of pillows, sighing before covering his body with the silky sheets. The door closes behind him and Jesse has a first impression of the bathroom, taking in all the opulent details. Genji’s armour is perfectly tidied near the tub, and Jesse decides to put his own equipment there too. Peacemaker is still hanging from his hip, and he unholster her, putting the pistol in the counter. The holster and the belt are discarded on the ground, the exaggerated buckle sounding loudly when it falls to the floor. The pants are folded and left hanging from the tub side, like the shirt. The dirty underwear goes next and he put it aside before stepping inside of the shower. Genji’s soaps are there in a corner, and he can’t fight the urge to open the shampoo bottle, sniffing it with a happy sigh. He has always loved the sweet scent of sakura he leaves behind him. Returning the bottle to its place, he turns on the hot water, playing with the controls until the water is to his liking. The soft rain of water falling is relaxing, and Jesse let it fall over his neck and shoulder for more time than necessary. Several minutes pass until the cowboy remembers about the guy waiting for him on the other room, and he hurries himself to finish with the rest of the cleaning, washing his hair and body in record time. A set of fluffy towels is hanging near the shower, and he uses a couple of them to dry his body and hair. He puts on the shorts and tank he uses to sleep while on missions, giving a last shake to his hair and combing it with his fingers.

 

The movie keep sounding in the background, but the volume has been lowered to a barely murmur to cover the silence. Genji lies on his side, facing the bathroom, sleeping soundly. A stupid grin appeared in the cowboys face, who leans on the doorframe to enjoy the show for a while. He  looks so in peace… Dark  locks falling over his forehead, mouth half opened, muscles relaxed. After a couple of minutes of just staring at him, his mind remember him how creepy it was, and with a soft chuckle, he leaves his post near the door, moving as silently as possible to the bed. But Genji’s senses wake him up before  Jesse can reach it, opening lazy eyes and giving him a sleepy smile, “You took your time.”

 

Jesse moves a hand to scratch the back of his neck, “Yeah, sorry. That shower is too cool to resist it.”

 

With a sloppy movement,  Genji pushes aside the sheets, keeping them up while beckoning  Jesse . “No worries. I warmed  the bed .”

 

“You can warm more than  the bed with that smile, darlin’.”  Jesse wants to  kick himself the next heartbeat after the words leave his mouth, “Sorry, no filter tonight. Don’t mind me.”

 

Jesse climbs to  the bed , snuggling beside  Genji , and the younger  man covers them with the sheet before using the same  arm to hug the cowboy and slid him even closer. They tumble a bit until they found a position comfortable for both of them, with  Jesse on his side and  Genji spooning him, an  arm keeping him close and the other under  the pillow .  Genji uses the chance to plant  soft kisses in the nape of  Jesse , nose playing with the  soft hairs there and making the  man in front of him shudder. “ Good night , koibito. Rest well.”

 

“ Good night , sweetheart.”

 

Genji plants a kiss on the crock of  Jesse’s neck before falling back to  the pillow and hug him tighter. Morpheus is already calling them, the movie  completely forgotten for them. But before Jesse falls  completely into the dream land, a soft whisper behind him enters his foggy  mind. . “You warmed my dead  heart . You make me feel alive.”

 

Jesse’s mind fights to stay awake. He interlaces their fingers, raising the hand until he can plant a kiss on his knuckles, positioning it over his heart, “Y este late por ti.” Sleepy as he is, he changes to Spanish without knowing it.

 

No more words are said, but they cling to one another even tighter, with Genji lips caressing Jesse’s nape with every breathing. And when at last Morpheus sing for them, they go to him with mirrored happy grins plastered in their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
>  きどうしsukidoushi 【 好き同士 】boyfriend; girlfriend; soul mate  
>  こいびとkoibito 【 恋人 】 Sweetheart
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Comments are like cookies for writers! Save a writer, leave a comment :P


	5. ~ Sweet mornings ~

Amidst the fog of sleepiness, Jesse feels something soft and warm following the line of his jaw. The scent and the humming of prosthetics tells him who is the owner of the hand, making his heart melt into the touch. He smiles sleepily, leaning against the body pressed to his side, arm moving by pure instinct to wrap the waist of the other man. For several minutes, he basks in the warm, enjoying the contrast between synthetic and soft human skin. With a lazy smile plastered on his face, Jesse hides it in the crock of Genji’s neck, voice slurry from sleep, “Mornin’, sweetheart.”

 

“Good morning, Jesse. Any intention of waking up?”

 

He nuzzles playfully with his earlobe, making Genji chuckle, “Not really. I’m pretty comfortable right now.”

 

Genji kisses the crown of his head, hand slipping under his shirt, feeling him shudder under his touch, “Now we are even. And I suppose we can stay a little longer if that’s what you want.”

 

“Oh honeybee, I want a lot of things. But I reckon staying with you abed is just on the top of the list right now.”

 

With a musical giggle, Genji lays back more comfortably, dragging Jesse with him until he is laying on his back, with the cowboy leaning on his chest, hand under the shirt sprawled on his abs. He plays with the longer locks of Jesse’s hair, eliciting in him a soft hum, almost like a pur, that makes him smiles lazily while closing his eyes. He feels happy and cherished, and it was a feeling he has almost forgotten, buried under too much pain, ire and regrets. But now here he is, basking in the morning light, with a loving man wrapped around him and his heart expanding in his chest. The silly smile that has found its way to his face since yesterday keeps growing with every heartbeat of the other man he can feel under his fingers.

 

Jesse keeps moving his hand up and down, enjoying the strong muscles under the soft skin, and why deny it, the little shivering he elicits on him when he touches a sensible area, and the goosebumps that follow his trail. But after several minutes, and as much as he’s enjoying himself with the situation, Mother Nature calls, “Seems is time to wake up at last.” Genji just hums, fingers keep scratching Jesse’s scalp petting him, and the cowboy didn’t mind it. Sliding his hand away from him, he leans his weight on his hands and pushes up, hovering over Genji. When the ninja opens his eyes, they give one another the silliest of the smiles, making them chuckle before Jesse plants a soft kiss on Genji’s nose. “Let’s see what I can make you for breakfast.” With a wink, he sits back and crawls to the edge of the bed, sheets sliding from him when he stands. He walks to the bathroom while rubbing his eyes, yawning before opening the door. Once inside, he takes his time to pee, wash his face and teeth and try to put some order on his hair with his fingers. Genji is still lazing on the bed, arms raised over his head while he stretches his body like a cat, arched back and all. The show melts Jesse’s heart even more, stopping his track. When Genji sees him, he chuckles, helping himself to sit over his calves. Jesse moves closer, disheveling his dark sleepy hair, “I’m gonna check the kitchen and see if I can work with whatever we have. Take your time here, sweetheart.” Genji merely smiles and nods, stretching again raising his arms to the sky while Jesse walks away from the bed.

 

The cowboy finds the room easily, his bare feet making almost no sound when he walks down the corridors. Wooden floors and thick rugs make his stroll less painful than he has imagined. As he has hoped, the kitchen is totally equipped, with the fridge full to the brim with fresh food. The Boss has made his part. After examining thoroughly the contents of the fridge and the cabinets, he goes for pancakes to pamper Genji. His favourite ninja has a sweet tooth, and he plans to help him put some extra sugar in his life, in more than one way. Jesse giggles, the silly though one of the sappiest he ever had, but here he is, in a sunny morning planning to cook for Genji while thinking about silly corny things. Moving to the screen near the counter, he turns it on, searching for a music channel. He finds an oldies one, nodding to himself before going back to the fridge to pick up all he needs. After recovering the eggs, milk and butter, he fishes inside the cabinets for the flour and sugar. The baking powder is well hidden, but he finally founds it with a happy yelp. Once all the ingredients are ready, he searches for a big bowl, whisks and a pan. With everything at hand, he begins to measure and mix the dry ingredients. A song he has loved from his young days starts to play, with the group making a well crowded stadium go crazy. The first words of it fills the room while he measures the milk and melts the butter on the microwave.

 

Once he has added the liquid ingredients to the bowl, he whips them carefully, hips moving to the music, and he sings along with it, knowing the lyrics by heart, “I’II have spent all my years in believing you, but I just can't get no relief, Lord!” He stops working with the whisk, leaning it on the bowl and doing a full turn, dancing with himself, “Somebody, somebody! Can anybody find me somebody to love?” After a soft chuckle, he resumes his work, hips still marking the beat of the song, while he sings the chorus at full voice.

 

The sound of Jesse’s voice reaches Genji on his way to the kitchen. He is singing. And very effusively, from what Genji can hear from the other side of the house. Grinning like a fool, he follows the voice down the corridor, recognising the song as one of those immortal hits. He reaches the kitchen door and instead of stepping inside, he leans on the doorframe, enjoying the show. Jesse is giving him his back, hips moving to the music while his strong arm works over a big bowl. His deep voice sounds slightly different while singing, with less accent than usual. The way he is enjoying the moment makes the grin on Genji’s face grow. Song is near the end, and Jesse let go the whisk he was using, pushing himself away from it to dance the last verse.

 

The cowboy sings with all his heart, hands following the rhythm and drumming in the air, “Got no feel, I got no rhythm! I just keep losing my beat.” The low sweatpants are going even lower on his hips with every movement, and the tank top is rolling up on the right side, the arm he is using to hold the imaginary microphone. Genji has never seen his more enticing than today, “I'm OK, I'm alright! I ain't gonna face no defeat, I just gotta get out of this prison cell. One day I'm gonna be free, Lord!” His metallic hand raises to the sky, like a preacher, making Genji chuckle, “Find me somebody to love… somebody to loveeeee!” Jesse turns to face the door, finding a very amused Genji grinning at him. But instead or stopping his show, he closes his eyes, moving the raised hand to his heart to sing the last sentence, “Can anybody find me somebody to love?”

 

Genji steps inside the kitchen, the slow clap of his hands making Jesse open an eye with a devilish grin on his face, “Nice show, koibito.”

 

Before Genji knows what the hell is happening, Jesse is on his knees in front of him, hands raised to the sky, “Praise the Lord! The heaven has listened! They had sent me someone to love! Come here, darlin’, let me love ya!”

 

The loud laugh that escapes Genji’s control fills the kitchen over the sound of the next song, followed soon by Jesse’s chuckle. “You are a moron.”

 

“And you will not want me any other way. Right, sweetheart?”

 

Shaking his head, Genji helps him to his feet, pushing playfully his shoulder, “Maybe. Someone promised me a nice breakfast, and for now, I just got a live show and a bad joke.”

 

“My dear, when I decide to do a live show to you, you will wear far fewer clothes.” The wink and the smirk on Jesse’s face make Genji blush even more than his words, and the next push is harder than the previous one. Jesse returns to the counter and turns on the stove, “I’m making pancakes. A treat for my treat.” Another wink, but that one elicits a growl on Genji, “I have found chocolate, berries and salted caramel. What do you want on your pancakes?”

 

A bag of chocolate chips lands in front of him from the fridge where Genji is still fishing inside. He picks up the cold milk and the peanut butter, returning to the counter to watch Jesse do his magic. He has cooked for him hundreds of times over the years, but today it feels different. Everything they do, from the little touches to the teasing, the common things they have done countless times, feel different, more personal, with more meaning. And he like it a frigging lot. With a silly smile on his face, he turns to search into the cabinets for glasses and plates, handing them to Jesse to serve the pancakes once done. He works methodically, adding the perfect amount of dough to the pan before sprinkle it with the chocolate chips. The sweet scent of the food impregnates every particle of air they breath, making their mouths water. Genji tries to steal a piece but Jesse is quicker than him, slapping his hand to keep him away from the plates, “Behave. Wait until everything is ready. Do you want to brew some coffee? We can have one outside if you want.”

 

“I like the idea. Where you wanna go today?”

 

The plates already have a towering quantity of pancakes each one, but Jesse keep working, doing the last ones with steady hands, “I was thinking on the theme park near the reservation.”

 

Genji nods, bringing the glasses and milk to the breakfast table near the corner, opening the big curtains to let the sun wash over it. The view of the garden is magical, with dozens of colourful flowers around the bushes, dotting the landscape with red, blue, yellow and white. The distant sound of a fountain reaches him, like an echo, and he can feel his mind relax to the view. Jesse’s steps makes him turn his head to look at him. The cowboy is closing the distance to the table, with both hands occupied transporting the filled plates. He puts them on the table, giving Genji a quick kiss on the top of his head before going back to the counter to pick up the rest of the items. Once everything is ready, they sit, side by side, looking to the garden. They clash their knives, twin smirks fixed on their faces. It was a thing they have developed over the years. Instead of a _‘bon appetite’_ or an _‘itadakimasu’_ they salute one another with the cutlery, as if they were swords, just before beginning to eat.

 

The first bite Genji puts in his mouth makes him moan. It has the perfect texture, fluffy in the inside, still hot from the pan, with the chocolate chips melting inside his mouth. Jesse has stops his fork midair, looking at him with a soft blush, “I reckon you like them.” Genji just nods, lowering his eyes to the plate and cutting another piece. They ate in silence the first one, just enjoying the flavour and the company. For the second one, Genji opens the peanut butter, covering it generously. He has discovered the flavour merely months ago when Jesse has challenged him on the range and lost. The cowboy has used his advantage to make him taste one of his sandwiches, the ones he has been making fun about since they met. And now here he is, loving the flavour, finding it a superb substitute of the adzuki paste. Jesse steals a piece of the buttered pancake, shrugging when Genji pushed his shoulder in reprisal. “I’m glad to be the one who discovered you the magic of peanut butter, sweetheart.”

 

“My sweet tooth is happy too, maybe Angela not so much, but you know I love the sweet and tasty flavour.”

 

Jesse feels himself closing the distance before his brain can understand what his body is doing. Genji gasps softly, their breath mingling between them, “I’m sure I can make it taste even sweeter, darlin’.” The ninja closes his eyes, surrendering to the moment, heart storming inside his chest. They will kiss at last. He will taste Jesse’s sweet lips, mixed with the flavour of the pancakes, making it perfect… their lips are almost touching and then…

 

Then the phone on his pants chirps loudly, startling them and breaking the moment. Jesse sits back with a grunt, looking with too much hate the source of the distraction. Genji takes a deep breath before taking off the phone, seeing the Boss name flashing on it. He gives a timid smile to Jesse, pushing the green button, “Commander.”

 

“Good morning, I think? How are you two faring? Everything is in place at the safe house?”

 

The cowboy fills his mouth with food to keep the swearing he wants to gift his Boss at bay. Genji sees it, trying to hide the smile on his voice and failing, “Yes. Everything is fine here. We will go outside today.”

 

Gabriel knows something is happening, but the humour on Genji’s voice signals that is nothing serious. “Is Jesse there?”

 

“No. This is McCree answering machine. Leave a message after the signal, and he will contact you as soon as he is in the mood.”

 

The Commander growls on the other side of the line, and Genji can see him in his mind, touching his forehead and breathing deep before swearing, as he always does. “Jesse. Are you being an idiot for any special reason or is just part of your morning charm?” When the younger man just grunts, Gabriel knows the main reason of the sour mood. “Oh my, Jesse. Did the night not end up well? Something didn’t work? Got the wrong size?”

 

“Stop the crap train, Commander.”

 

Loud laugh, followed by the distant chime of Jack’s joining him travels through the line, making Jesse’s brow furrow even more. “Easy there, kiddo. And let me tell you something, and you maybe need to listen this time, ya know, experience and all that shit.” The disgusted _‘uh-huh’_ Jesse makes only increases the volume of the laughs from Jack. “Ok, I’ll keep it simple then, seeing you aren’t in the mood to hear good advice.” He let several seconds roll over them, the sound of distant cars and the birds outside the only one they hear.

 

Jack intercedes then, the sound of his boots on the hard floor reaching them clearly over the line, “Hello guys. Let me take the lead here. Gabe can be a bit blunt as you both knew. You are in a perfect house, with an easy mission, and the perfect companion with you. No pressure for timings or even a direct plan from us. You are free to come and go as you please--”

 

Gabe hits the desk with both hands, “Long story short, because Jack likes too much the sound of his voice. Cut the bullshit and share the bed, you morons.”

 

A deep blush appear on their faces, with Genji looking intently to his hands. Jesse growls, standing from the chair dragging it back, “Thanks for the advice, Commander. We have been working on it until your stupid call interrupted us. But hey, you can keep giving me stupid tips about my love life while interrupting it.” With a last grunt, he steps away from the table, breathing through his nose to calm himself.

 

Reaching for the phone, Genji turns off the speaker, moving it to his ear and continuing the conversation. Jesse can only hear this side of the conversation and Genji keep his voice calm while talking with the bosses, “Yes. We are going away today. Yeah, we have the locators with us, and the phones, and the backup team contact. We will send a short report tonight. Talk to you two soon. Goodbye, Boss.” By the time he finishes the call and puts down the phone, Jesse has returned to the table. “Hey there.”

 

“Howdy’.”

 

In an attempt to recover at least a bit of the previous mood, Genji cuts a piece of his buttered pancake, offering it to Jesse. The cowboy lets his eyes move between the meal and Genji, eyes softening with every passing second, until a lopsided grin shows on his face and he takes it. Genji cuts another for him, and both munch their mouthfuls of sweetness exchanging gazes and soft touches.

 

“They will not disturb us until the end of the week. Morrison has promised to scorn properly Reyes once we hang up.”

 

Jesse’s eyes roll, filling his mouth with another piece of pancake, “We both know how the scorn will end.”

 

They share a knowing look, breaking in laugh a heartbeat later. Yeah, they know perfectly how Morrison’s scorns tend to finish, which is basically with both naked and making the poor souls around the office blush with the sounds that leave the room. They keep eating in silence, drinking cold milk to push down the amount of sugar they are eating. Genji hasn’t finished his plate when he pushes it away, “I can’t eat anything more. Thank you, Jesse. It tasted delicious.”

 

“Much obliged Will you help me with the cleaning?”

 

Genji stands from the chair, using a hand to dishevel Jesse’s hair, “I will take care of the dishes while you get dressed and try to tame those locks. I find it an equivalent exchange. You cook, I’ll clean up your mess.” The mischievous smirk appearing on Jesse’s face makes Genji growl and put a finger on his lips to silence him, “Hold your horses, cowboy. No need to joke about that yet. Now go and make yourself decent for our date.”

 

With a kiss to the finger in his lip, he pulls the hand away, wiggling his brows, “Oh, honey, I hope you’ll always be so willing to clean up my mess.” Genji rolls his eyes but can’t keep the little blush showing on his face. Jesse gives him a short nod before standing from the table and bringing his plate to the sink, waving to Genji over his shoulder before leaving the kitchen. On his way back to their room, he replays the brief moment they almost kissed. God, how he wanted it, how perfect it would have been… but he will find another moment, and it will be out-of-this-world. His heart wanted him before, but now he needs him as much as the air he breathes. Time to play his cards correctly. By the time he reaches the door to their dorm, a grin grows on his face. Maybe it is the perfect chance to wear for the first time that Pachi Mari t-shirt Genji gifted him last Christmas. Stepping inside the room, he gets the clothes ready and takes a quick shower. Tiny butterflies fly inside his chest. A date, a real date. And just after almost kissing! He prays to any God out there for a chance to have the perfect day with his perfect-- best friend? Boyfriend? He can’t wait to see where this day leads them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are like cookies for writers! Save a writer, leave a comment :P
> 
> The song, as you can imagine is
> 
> [Somebody to love by Queen ](https://youtu.be/kijpcUv-b8M)
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like cookies for writers! Save a writer, leave a comment :P
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Notes: Mu ren zhuang is the name of the dummy used in chinese martial arts, for more info, check this link ^^ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mu_ren_zhuang


End file.
